Soul Eater Truth or Dare style
by Corporalsassyspunchingbag
Summary: The Cast of Soul Eater play truth or dare and things get a little crazy ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, to Soul Eater truth or dare! With Maka, Soul, Kid, black star, tsuabki, patty&liz, Crona, and the wonderful Sugar!(me.) now, i need more dares for the next chapter, so send me some please :3 alright, let's get started; **

Maka: do we have to do this?

Sugar: yes. Now hush. Ok, since I'm the host I get to pick first... Kid! Truth or dare my lovely?

Kid: please don't call me that. I'll pick dare I guess.

Sugar: YAAAAAAY! I dare you to make everyone in the room symmetrical.

Kid: AUUUHHH! You are wonderful! *makes everyone symmetrical* how beautiful you all look!

Soul: un. Cool.

Sugar: hush dear no one asked you. Now go Dtk it's your turn.

Kid: soul, since you spoke first: truth or dare.

Soul: truth. I don't want one of your lame dares.

Kid: Hurtful! Tell every one about how you REALLY feel about Maka.

Maka: -blushes- uh what do you mean REALLY?!

Soul: -leaves room- -texts kid 'I love her you asshole.'-

Kid: Maka! Maka! Soul says he loves you! And other vulgar things..

Blackstar: why is everyone ignoring god!

Sugar: quiet! They were having a MOMENT!

Maka&Kid:...

Sugar: oops... Carry on...

Soul: -returns to room- truth or dare Crona?

Crona: I uh– don't really—um I don't know how to deal with this...

Soul: just pick one.

Crona: well.. Dare... I think– no maybe truth. No! Dare! I- uhh...

Soul: you pick dare. I dare you to go kiss Kid.

Kid: I think that's a little unnecess-

Soul: just shut up and do it.

Crona: Ah! I don't know how to– *gets kissed by Kid* ah!

Kid: that wasn't bad... -blushes-

Soul: laaaaaaaame!

Sugar: -whacks Soul with a ruler- YOU RUINED THE MOMENT

Soul: Ow what the hell! Oww.. Crona pick someone.

Crona: um.. How 'bout blackstar maybe... -scoots behind Kid-

Sugar: AWWWW CRONA YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!

Blackstar: calm down crazy lady! God picks dare.

Crona: -peeks out from behind Kid- I don't really know how to deal with dares... Um... How 'bout you give everyone but kid an I a hug...

Blackstar: god shall not! I'm to good for every one!

Tsuabki: -frowns- oh.. Okay. I was looking forward to it slightly...

Sugar: HUG HER FIRST!

Blackstar: you're scary. -hugs everyone- -approaches me-

Sugar: I'll bite you.

Blackstar: you are scary and crazy. Patty, Liz, truth or dare.

Patty&liz: we'll pick a truth each.

Blackstar: tell what you think about me, god.

Patty: well, If you want my opinion. Your obnoxious, arrogant, and rude. I think tsuabki is such a savior for keeping up with you. Hehe, but your a cutie!

Liz: patty! That's so unlike you! Well Blackstar, your very confident and brave in my opinion.

Blackstar: god is not obnoxious! And thanks Liz, I am extremely brave!

Sugar: mhm. On with the game now.

Liz&Patty: Truth or dare Kid?

Kid: dare, this is getting interesting. Though the host seems a little off...

Sugar: -rolls into emo ball- I feel rejected. T^T

Kid: I didn't mean it like that.

Sugar: -isn't listening-

Patty&liz: kid go into Sugars room and kiss Crona!

Sugar: -puts cameras in room-

Crona: I don't know how to deal with thi– *dragged out of the room by Kid*

Liz: well that was unexpected. Hey where did soul and Maka go?

Tsuabki: Soul said he was bored and he wanted a different kind of fun, so he went out side on the porch with Maka...

Sugar: damn them. -sigh- alright, well my lovely angel cakes, send me some wonderful dares! And some evil dares for Soul because he left.

Crona from the other room: mnnnn

Sugar: Erm... I think he knows how to deal with it now...

Send me some dares y'all ^_^ ~xoxo~Sugar


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome, to Soul Eater truth or dare! With Maka, Soul, Kid, black star, tsuabki, patty&liz, Crona, and the wonderful Sugar!(me.) now, i need more dares for the next chapter, so send me some please :3 alright, let's get started;

Sugar: hello everyone! It seems we don't have all the children here... Tsuabki where is everyone else?

Tsuabki: Kid and Crona are still in your room, and you know where soul and Maka are.

Sugar: -stomps outside- *SMACK*SMACK* get back in there.

Soul: Owww! Where did you get that thing?

Sugar: get inside the house then. And that's none of your business. Maka would you be a dear and get him back in there while I go get Kid and Crona pleaaase?

Maka: okay! Just don't hurt them okay?

Sugar: yeah yeah. While I'm gone, Liz you can read the dares.

Liz: Okay! Dares: Soul- wear a chicken suit and do the chicken dance. Maka- record it and  
put it on the internet. Tsubaki- draw everyone as animals. Patty-buy a giraffe  
(can be fake or real.) Liz-take off all your make-up and go to the mall.  
Black*star- go in a room with Excalibur for an hour. Kid- burn something  
that's symmetrical. Nothing that lives. No, you can't burn it symmertically  
Crona- write a poem and show it to everyone.  
Truths: Black*star-once you surpass god (which will probably never happen)  
what will you do? Kid- did you ever notice that Lord Death is asymmetrical?  
Liz- if a house was on fire, out of all the people, who would you save first?  
Tsubaki- have you ever yelled or have done anything mean? Patty- why do you  
like giraffes? Soul-what did you do with Maka on the porch? Maka-If Soul asked  
you out, would you say yes? Crona- this one's awkward, uh, are you a girl or a  
boy? (If that doesn't work, then here's another one: Who are more comfortable  
with, Kid or Maka?- black paper moon.

Soul: I'm not doin that, It'll make me look uncool. And Maka wouldn't do that.

Maka: yes I would. Go put the chicken suit on!

Soul: no I won't look cool.

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!

Soul: OWW ok! -puts on chicken suit- *starts dancing*

Maka: yayyy -films it- this is going on YouTube!

Tsuabki: everyone as animals? Alright, Maka you'll be a wild tiger. Soul, you'll be a rabbit. Blackstar, you'll be a lion. Patty and Liz can be humming birds. Crona can be a turtle because he always hides. Kid can be a kitty!

Patty: YAAAY Giraffe time! -leaves-

Liz: DO I HAVE TO!? Ehhhhh -leaves without makeup on-

Blackstar: WHAT WHY WHEN DID HE EVEN GET HERE?! God cannot!

Tsuabki: you must. It's the dare.

Blackstar: AUUUGGHHHH -leaves room-

Kid: I don't get why the host was so pleasant with me, yet so harsh to Soul. Anyway, HOW CRUEL! Why can't I burn it symmetrically in the least! I mustn't! I can't!

Tsuabki: just like Blackstar, you have to because it's the dare.

Kid: -sobs uncontrollably- *sets my couch on fire*

Sugar: OH MY GOD KID WHY THE COUCH!

Kid: -still sobbing- it was the only symmetrical non-living thing.

Sugar: now I need a new couch -sigh- it's ok doll face I still love you. Crona dear it's your turn!

Crona: um... Oh– uh.. I don't really know how to deal with this...

Sugar: it's ok sweetie just write a little poem.

Crona: okay... -writes a poem with a marker on the floor-

Sugar: why are you both set on destroying my house?!

Crona: umm.. Okay here it is... 'Roses can be orange, violets can be green, if I don't do what Lady medusa says than she's really mean. I'm not good at poems so here is the end, if I'm not nice to Raggy then I will be dead.'

Everyone: ... That was a little disturbing...

Crona: I apologize... I don't know...

Sugar: aaaaaaaanyway. I think it's time to go save Blackstar.

Blackstar: THANK YOU CRAZY LADY!

Sugar: mhm yes. Now, what will you do exactly when you surpass god?

Blackstar: I will become the most powerful Meister in the entire world!

Sugar: ok then... Kid, have you ever noticed that Lord Death is asymmetric?

Kid: YES AND IT'S HORRIBLE I AM ASHAMED -Rolls into emo ball-

-Liz and Patty walk back in-

Sugar: Just in time! Liz, if a house was on fire then who would you save first?

Liz: well I think other than patty I would save Kid, he is my Meister after all and also my good friend.

Kid: -blush-

Tsuabki: oh this next one is for me, may I read it?

Sugar: of course sweetheart!

Tsuabki: have you ever yelled at anyone or done anything mean? Well... One time I didn't clap when Blackstar was done 'performing'... IM SO SORRY BLACKSTAR! -hugs-

Sugar: she really is way to nice. That's okay! Patty, why do you like giraffes?

Patty: They are just so cute and cuddly! Look I got one just like the dare said! -pulls out huge stuffed giraffe-

Sugar: oh god.. That thing is gigantic...any who.. Maka!

Maka: yeeeees? -walks back into the room dragging soul behind-

Kid: what would you say if Soul asked you out?

Maka:... *MAKA-CHOPs soul un conscience* I would definitely say yes! But don't tell soul that please...

Kid: we all knew it. Crona, are you a girl or a boy? -blush- hm, I think we'd all like to know...

Crona: ah! Uh– okay... Well– uh... I'm a uh... A boy I think..

Sugar: you think? How do you not know?

Crona: I'm not sure... -ragnarok appears from in Crona- He's a boy! 100% boy parts. But he's a sissy all the way!

Crona: was that necessary...? *SLAP* yes it was.

Sugar: okay well Erm just answer the next question please...

Crona: Oh! Uh...I think I'm most comfortable.. Hm.. Uh– around kid.. -hides behind kid-

Sugar: awwwww! Well then, that's all for now, keep sending dares in for the next chapter!

Kid:byyyye!

Sugar: wait why were you reading the dares?

i did not change this except for a few words. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome, to Soul Eater truth or dare! With Maka, Soul, Kid, black star, tsuabki, patty&liz, Crona, and the wonderful Sugar!(me.) now, i need more dares for the next chapter, so send me some please :3 alright, let's get started;**

Kid: welcome back readers!

Sugar: would you quit saying my lines

Kid: no. Never. Ehehehe!

Soul: you guys are weird. At least there's no more creepy dares.

Sugar: that's what you think my lovely! Hehehehehehe~ Kid Blackstar would you please read the next dares please~?

Blackstar: Yes! I will read them the best! Dares: Running NAKED through the Streets filled of People in

Death City then stop in front if a crowd && dance for them! Wahahahahhh.…! think of is: (people playing in the game && the one who takes the Truth) Is to

Name the strongest to weakest && why thet think that. Another Dare: Lick (instert name here) foot for 30 : what

are their Deepest darkest Confession ever. Dare: Act like Drag Queen (if its a guy's turn) or (if it's a girl's) Act like a hippie. -riilistra your sweetest SIN

Soul: hah I wonder who has to do that first one.

Sugar: it's meant for you Angelcake.

Soul: fuck. I'm not doing that!

Sugar: -pulls out ruler- don't make me!

Soul: aw man calm down! -strips and runs outside down the street-

Blackstar: Blackstar will say who is the strongest to weakest. Strongest; Blackstar because I am the biggest and best of course! Next would be Kid, I would say Soul but Kid kicked Souls ass a while ago so Kid plus Patty&liz. Soul next, because he fights really good! Then tsuabki, with her uncanny sword mode! Then Maka cause she's still a good fighter. Then ragnarok, cause he's the one pulling the strings behind Crona. Then little baby Crona as weakest because he's a little weakling.

Crona: I- it's true...

Sugar: -pets Crona like a cat- no hun you are very strong it's okay.

Kid: okay, well this one is a dare. Liz, lick Patty's foot for 30 seconds.

Liz: Ew why! Ehhhh!

Kid: just do it to get it over with.

Liz: ehhhh okay... -starts dare-

Sugar: alright, I'll read this one. Kid, what's your deepest darkest confession?

Kid: hmm... Well... There's a possibility... That my hair is slightly asymmetrical on the left side because of these stripes.

Sugar: doll face everyone knows that. Pick a different secret please.

Kid: okay okay... -puts hands over Cronas ears- I may have a little feelings for Crona.

Blackstar: no shit, we kinda got that when you practically molested him twice.

Kid: well I didn't think it was that obvious..

Crona: you know... I can...um... Hear you still..

Kid: -blush- no you can't you're just hallucinating.

Crona: okay if you say so...

Sugar: aaaaaaaaany ways, now that Soul is back we'll give him this dare. Soul, dress up and act like a drag queen.

Soul: you guys just really don't want me to be cool huh. -goes into my bathroom-

Sugar: wait no not my– AUGH forget it. Okay since there's no more dares left, everyone go hug Crona!

Everyone: okay.

Crona: -latches on to Kid- no th-thank you...

Kid: just hug me first and then stay still. -hugs-

Crona: oh umm..okay... I guess that's okay...

-Everyone hugs Crona-

Sugar: AWWW -picks Crona up and spins him around in a hug-

Your so cute Crona dear!

Crona: -giggles crazily- thank you.. N-nice lady.

Sugar: of course my little dear! Now, send in more dares please, and this time I'd like you guys to sign them! Like a signature after a letter! We need more daaaares!

Send me some Moore dares you little darlings! We love yoouuu~xoxo~Sugar


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome, to Soul Eater truth or dare! With Maka, Soul, Kid, black star, tsuabki, patty&liz, Crona, and the wonderful Sugar!(me.) now, i need more dares for the next chapter, so send me some please :3 alright, let's get started;

Soul: why are you making us do this again.

Sugar: -takes out ruler- that's not a nice welcome. *WHACK* Blackstar could you do the opening please?

Blackstar: Yes! Welcome all readers, to the truth or dare MANIA with me, God!

Sugar: we never agreed to that name. But good opening!

Soul: why does that thing hurt so much?!

Sugar: alrighty then, we're gonna start now! Crona dear, could you read the dares please?

Crona: mmmnnnn

Sugar: really Kid. Just...really. Dang. Crona!

Crona: ohh- uh... S-sorry miss Sugar.. It's just that Kid-

Sugar: yes yes I know. Now please read the dare, angel face.

Crona: um... Okay... Well umm here: 'you should do a dare for yourselfsugar Like idk 7 minutes in heaven with black star or soul Just not kid because of him liking crona.- Mysterious Guest.' Ah! Oh uh Kid... Um...

Kid: shh your hallucinating again nobody said that shhh -pets Crona like a cat-

Sugar: OHHHH! Oo la la A dare for MUAH? How sweet! I've been noticed! But no kid or Crona -sigh- I'll make do. Soul? Blackstar?

Blackstar: NO WAY AM I GOING IN THERE! This lady is crazy!

Soul: I'll go, ehh she's hot I guess. Don't be rude Blackstar *WHACK*

Sugar: why thanks you -blush- and hey when did you get my ruler! AUGH let's go. -leaves with Soul-  
Liz: -covers Patty's ears- you don't need to hear this.  
Tsuabki: Well I guess someone else should take over for now...Kid would you like to– oh! um... Never mind...

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP!*

Kid: hey why did I get Maka-chopped!

Maka: because Miss Sugar took the ruler and you aren't letting Crona breathe for more than a minute.

Crona: ...well I know how to deal with Kid...

Patty: let's read the next dare! I'll read it! 'Make Tsubaki watch hardcore BDSM.'-notaldrei' Ehehehehe Tsuabkiiiiiii!

Tsuabki: AH! Do I really have to I mean isn't there anything else I could do...?

Blackstar: AHA! Come on I'm sure the crazy lady has something in here... ah heres something! I knew the crazy old bat would have some good stuff! YAHOOO!

Tsuabki: she's not crazy, she's really very nice. And she's only a few years older than you really...anyway, must I really?

Blackstar: yes, because that is your dare so you have to.

Tsuabki: quoting my words... Alright I guess I will... -leaves room-

Patty: Ahehehe that was fun. It's been seven minutes, I think Soul and Miss Sugar can come out now. Hey you guys! Come out now!

-Sugar and Soul come out from the closet-

Soul: *flushed face* it'd be cool to... Ta play that– to play it again...

Blackstar: so how was the closet Soul?

Soul: yoouu... Ya know– Blair?... Better. That was much... Better.

Sugar: Eh it was okay I guess.

Maka: Haha Soul you look like your gonna fall down when miss Sugar just looks bored!

Soul: me? Fall? That wouldn't be...-tilt- it wouldn't -tilt- be... Cool. *Thud*

Crona: um... Soul eh...fell down I think.

Sugar: yes Crona good job I didn't see that, very nice.

Liz: it's getting a little late you guys. Patty, kid, shouldn't we go home?

Kid: No not yet.. Actually, would it be alright if we stayed over night?

Blackstar: yeah you might be crazy but this is fun! Can we stay over to?

Tsuabki: I'd like that if we could..

Maka: well I'm having fun to, can Soul and I stay?

Sugar: why of course! You can all stay, and of you'd like, we can keep playing this game. Only one condition, Blackstar. You have to admit I'm not actually crazy.

Blackstar: hm... Okay. You aren't THAT crazy...

Sugar: well thanks. And just sayin sweetie, but I'm actually totally nuts. K, well you readers out there send me some dares, I will accept ALL of them no matter how awkward or how lame!

Keep sending in dares you guys, I'm doing 2 dares a chapter so the quicker I get more dares the quicker the chapters come :)


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome, to Soul Eater truth or dare! With Maka, Soul, Kid, black star, tsuabki, patty&liz, Crona, and the wonderful Sugar!(me.) now, i need more dares for the next chapter, so send me some please :3 alright, let's get started;

Excalibur: Good afternoon all my peasants!

Sugar: when did you get here? And why are you here at all? And where's my dare card? Why can't I figure anything out!

Excalibur: I was told I was going to be needed here by Lady Blair! Plus I'm sure EVERYONE Wants a little Excalibur!

Sugar: Eright who told him where my house was.

Liz: WEHHHHH I'm so sorry Sugar I was just reading the new dares and saw his name!

Sugar: ehhh it's fine I guess. Well since you already read dares let's have someone else read them. Soul how about you?

Soul: cool. Here's what we gotta do. 'Everyone:admit to your crush that you like, no love them. Maka- dress up as a  
cat and say 'nya!' Liz-Give everyone a make-over! Patty- go to the zoo with  
Excalibur. (Warning: Excalibur may cause headaches,so i suggest you bring  
earplugs!) Soul- since they told me to give you evils dares, i dare you to go  
to a pool of sharks and try to get out as fast as you can. (You can use your  
weapon power if needed.)Tsubaki- what's your worst nightmare? Black*star-buy a  
jetpack and use it. Crona- dye Kid's hair any color. Kid-let Crona dye you  
hair. And finally, the last dare is..*drums*...Everyone:Do a fake wedding for  
Soul and Maka! (You can thank me later Maka!:P)- Black Paper Moon' wait what was that last par-

Excalibur: Fool!

Soul: yeah I know.

Sugar: okay, everyone get up and go to the person you love the most! And I do mean romantically, not all that buddy buddy crap.

-everyone stands up-

Sugar: who's gonna go first?

Patty: Me! Me! Kid... Move, your in the way of my giraffe. Giraffe, I love you soooo much we will together forever. Until I snap your neck hehehehe

Liz: okay that was a little weird. -holds up mirror- Liz, I love you and I always have.

Soul:...ehhh Maka... Your cool I guess.

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP*

Soul: okay okay, I love you!

Maka: you better. I Love you Soul, You big idiot.

Tsuabki: I love you Blackstar...

Blackstar: I love you to BlackStar! I mean uh Tsuabki...

Kid: I'd rather not say though it's obvious.

Crona: you don't have to... I don't really know how to deal with love confessions...

Patty: Kid and Crona love each other! All better! Now how about you sugar, who's your favorite?

Sugar: Ah? That's like asking a mother her favorite KID. Yes how could I choose choose my favorite KID. Kid.

Crona: he's my favorite to... -hides behind kid-

Sugar: -attempting to recover from fangirl- ehhh okay next daaaare. Maka dress up like a kitty and say 'Nya!'.

Maka: okay. -puts on cat suit- 'Nya! Nya!

Sugar: is that mine? How does that even fit you?

Maka: Nya! Purrrrr -sits in souls lap-

Sugar: Erm. Eh. Liz, give everyone a makeover, patty go to the zoo with Excalibur. Ohhhh now I see why he's here.

Liz: Okay! Yaaaay!

Patty: sugar why does the dare want to kill me?

Sugar: not sure, byebye now!

-patty and Excalibur leave-

Soul: wait right here it says shark tank? I'll get eaten!

Sugar: that's what you get for leaving.

-leaves to an aquarium-

Blackstar: Tsuabki, what's your worst nightmare?

Tsuabki: well I think it would be... Having to forever be separated from BlackStar. Being separated forever with your Meister is any weapons nightmare..

Kid: how nice. You seem very committed to you Meister.

Tsuabki: of course I am, We're partners.

Blackstar: hey! this says I get to use a jet pack!YAHOOO!

Tsuabki: oh no... I'll go with you so you don't get hurt.

Liz: everyone looks so pretty! (She pit everyone's makeup on to match her own.) I'll read the next dare. Crona, you get to dye Kids hair any color you want. Kid, you have to let him.

Crona: Ohh.. Any color? Well then I guess I'll do pink... So I, not the only one...

Kid: oh my.. Well is this really necessary?

Blackstar: Yep! And you have to let him do it to!

Kid: oh. Okay, I trust you'll do your best Crona..

-both leave-

Sugar: okay, now we have to wait for everyone else t–

Excalibur: fool!

Sugar: oh great they're back. -sigh- okay well we have to wait for so–

Soul: 5 seconds! It took me 5 seconds to get out of that tank! And I only got out with 5 scratches from nearly being EATEN ALIVE. Un. Cool.

Sugar: mhm yes that's nice now go get married to Maka.

Maka: this is going to be so much fun.

Patty: I want to Marry them! You two, some stand in front of me. Maka say something nice to Soul, and Soul do the same to Maka.

Maka: soul, you are an amazing weapon and partner. I love how you always risk your own life to save mine and I wish one day I can do the same.

-tears all around-

Soul: Maka, you're always trying to get stronger for me. I love how you constantly try to be better at everything for my own sake instead of your own.

Patty: K! Do you Maka take Soul?

Maka: I do.

Patty: do you soul take Maka?

Soul: Yeah.

Patty: your married now! Yaaay! Now kiss.

-doing as they were told-

Kid: what a heart warming moment! Look everyone I got a picture.

Sugar: that might be the best wedding photo ever. Soul soaking wet with blood and band aids all over, Maka stil in a kitty suit, and Patty holding her giraffe up like it's the lion king.  
Keep sending dares my lovelies!

To my dear little AngelCake Muffin that mentioned something about the Soul and sugar moment: sweetiepie, if you look closely at the end of the chapter I did not in face do my status (~xoxo~Sugar) which means I did not write it. My good friend. Wrote that chapter and I didn't check it until you mentioned something about it so thank you for noticing. I also am I hardcore SoulXMaka fan so don't be worried :D keep sending dares you guys, I love how fast their coming! ~xoxo~Sugar


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome, to Soul Eater truth or dare! With Maka, Soul, Kid, black star, tsuabki, patty&liz, Crona, and the wonderful Sugar!(me.) now, i need more dares for the next chapter, so send me some please :3 alright, let's get started;

Tsuabki: Hello everyone.

Kid: Welcome all!

Sugar: aren't we only supposed to have one opening?

Kid: Tsuabkis wasn't very good, no offense.

Tsuabki: it's okay..

Sugar: lets just get to the dares everyone, busy day today! Kid, since you spoke first you can read the dares angel!

Kid: yes! Here are the newest dares: 'Dare black star to kiss Corna in front of kid on the lips for 1 minute but  
kid cannot be near them unless fist fighting black star- royal Guest. Dare 2: Kid has to make himself non symmetrical and stay that way for an hour and stare in a mirror the whole time-Jason. Dare 3: Maka and Soul play the pocky game!'

Kid: No, no I don't think that first dare is necessary. And another 'Guest'? Who are these people with evil dares! And I will absolutely not be anything less than symmetrical. Why on earth would I want to look like asymmetric garbage!?

Sugar: jeez calm down. And you have to let Blackstar, it's the dare, and you WILL NOT fight or I will take the ruler to you! (Though I really don't wanna...) also, Yaaay the newly weds get to play the pocky game!

Maka: that'll be fun, won't it be Soul?

Soul: yeah I guess that's cool.

Blackstar: I'm not kissing that wimp!

Crona: ...I don't know how to deal with this...

Blackstar: we aren't going to have to!

Sugar: yes you will, its the dare! You guys really have to stop being so sissy.

Blackstar: God is no sissy! -kisses Crona-

Kid: I should kill you. I should.

Blackstar: crazy lady– I mean Sugar! Save me!

Sugar: oh save you? No, go surpass god.

Crona: ehh I feel bad that I know how to deal with that...

Sugar: it's okay sweetie Kid won't kill him.

Kid: that's not exactly true.

Sugar: -sigh- just do the next dare please.

Kid: absolutely not! There is no way!

Soul: actually your already asymmetric 'cause of your hair.

Liz&Patty: here he goes...

Kid: I KNOW! -sobs uncontrollably- -makes himself asymmetric- I am GARBAGE! Complete scum! -goes to a mirror and cries-

Liz&Patty: aaaaand he's gone. Great.

Crona: is kid going to be okay?

Maka: he'll be fine after the hour is up, don't worry.

Sugar: he'll be okay! Now Maka, it's time to play the game. -devious look-

Soul: does anyone have anyone pocky?

Sugar: I do! -takes some out-

Soul: of course you do.

Sugar: alrighty, get ready... Go!

-moments later-

Soul: I win.

Maka: aww. Well atleast it was fun!

Tsuabki: that was interesting to watch...

Patty: agreed!

Sugar: yes yes very entertaining but we've run out of dares!

Maka: we can make some up.

Sugar: alright then Maka you are in charge of dares.

Everyone: oh nooo...

Maka: hmmm...

Sugar: Erm maybe we should just wait for more dares... Keep sending dares you guys!

we have a slight shortage due to short dares, so keep sending dares! By the way, I would love to say thank you AngelCake to BlackPaperMoon for sending in the best dares :D you send in great dares my little Muffin!


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome, to Soul Eater truth or dare! With Maka, Soul, Kid, black star, tsuabki, patty&liz, Crona, and the wonderful Sugar!(me.) now, i need more dares for the next chapter, so send me some please :3 alright, let's get started;

Sugar: hello all! We have a lot of dares today so we'll get right to it! Patty would you read the dares please?

Patty: of course! These are the dareeessss: 'Black*star-go to the kitchen get a bunch of

crazy stuff (salt, ketchup, sugar, etc.) Mix it together and give it to any

person of your choice. Liz-paint the guys toe nails with cute little designs.

Soul-don't hate me but, go outside and shout "I'm a woman! Hear me roar!"

Kid-sing the 'I'm a little tea pot' song. Patty-if you were a guy, which girl

would you date (meaning Liz, Tsubaki, or Maka.) Tsubaki- now that I know you

worst nightmare, what's your most WEIRDEST dream. Maka- pick someone too do

your make-up...blindfolded. Crona-what's your idea of a perfect date? When

your done explaining, let Kid take you on a date. Done!*smiles evily* Hope you

enjoy your dares!- BlackPaperMoon' heehehehehe I like those dares!

Blackstar: I'll go and make the worst thing I can!

Liz: yay! These dares are just so much fun! -breaks out the nail polish- I have just the ideas! Flowers, hearts, stars, and cute little kittens!

Kid: do what you must, as long as it's exact and perfectly symmetric.

Liz: you're first.

Sugar: sooouuuull! Your dare now. Hehehe

Soul: who are these people that keep giving me these dares? Whatever, it makes me look cool that I can do any dare.

Sugar: mmmhm. now go outside.

Soul: -leaves- "I'm a woman, hear me ROAR!"

Random Girl outside: ehhh little boy I think your a little gender confused... Good spirit though!

Soul: UN. COOL. -goes back inside-

Everyone: -laughing on the floor-

Sugar: that— was priceless! Oh my. Kid it's your turn I think.

Kid: if it means getting away from this nail painting then anything. Here it goes. 'I am a teapot, short and-

Excalibur: Fool! You have to put pizazz and life into it! And sing the words correctly!

Kid: ...okay... 'I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout! When I get all steamed up, here me shout! Tiiiiip me over and pour me out!'

Liz: why did you do the dance?

Kid: ehh... My father used to do that before I went to bed...

Liz: AWWW how cute! Now it's Patty's turn.

Patty: if I were a boy I would date Tsuabki because she's very nice and sweet.

Tsuabki: thank you Patty, that's very nice of you to say.

Patty: no problem!

Tsuabki: well I have to say my weirdest dream now.. I guess it would be the dream where I had wings and I was flying around death City yelling about how I liked chocolate. Then I flew down and went to the fish market, and instead of fish I took an apple.

Everyone: yeah that is weird...

Maka: okay, blind folded makeup time. I'll let Crona do it since I know he won't intentionally make it bad.

Crona: well... I don't know how to deal with blindfolds and makeup...

Liz: -starts pointing to makeup she had taken out- this goes on her lips, the goes on her eyes, and this goes on her cheeks. That's all you need to know.

Crona: okay... I'll do my best... -gets blindfolded- ah it's dark in here...

Sugar: that's just a blindfold sweetie.

Crona: oh. I'll start now. -starts doing makas makeup-

-after-

Soul: you look like a sick clown.

Crona: I'm sorry Maka, but I don't know how to deal with makeup...

Maka: ehhhhh it's okay Crona at least you TRIED.

Sugar: oh my... Aaaaaaanyway... Crona dear, what's your idea of a perfect date?

Crona: well...somewhere quiet. Quiet with not a lot of people there, and pretty candles...

Kid: Crona may I speak with you and the other room please?

Crona: oh...okay. -both leave the room-

Blackstar: I'm back! I've made the worst thing possible. Tsuabki, lets see how nice you can be after you try it.

Tsuabki: it can't be that bad.. -tries food- *passes out*

Sugar: oh great you killed her.

Blackstar: she's not dead! She just passed out from the awesomeness that is Blackstar.

Crona: Kid asked me on a date...

Sugar: as expected. Where are y'all going?

Kid: it's a nice little place in lower downtown, not many people go there. We're going to get some dinner by the candle light and then head back over here.

Sugar: sounds nice! Have fun children! Alrighty guys, keep sending in dares!

keep sending in dares Loves!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome, to Soul Eater truth or dare! With Maka, Soul, Kid, black star, tsuabki, patty&liz, Crona, and the wonderful Sugar!(me.) now, i need more dares for the next chapter, so send me some please :3 alright, let's get started;

Sugar: oh dear I seemed to have forgotten about some dares, so we'll be doing some accidentally forgotten dares this hour... My apologies Angels!

Soul: I'm sure no one will care.

Sugar: well then you can read the dares mister downer.

Soup: yeah whatever. Dare1: Blackstar wear a bikini, run around Death City and scream about rainbows and  
unicorns. Dare2: TKD queen:Sugar fistfight tsuabki until one person is ucounsious. Dares: I dare anyone on the show to invite Medusa over. Maka, go to the mall with Liz and let her buy you new clothes that you have to wear everyday for 2 weeks. Maka, describe your outfit. Everyone, describe what you think of Maka's new outfit. dare: Maka: Eat a popsicle in the most seductive way you can

Sugar: eehhheh heh... Well that doesn't sound very pleasant now does it... Heh... I would surely loose to someone like Tsuabki... Heh heh...

Soul: a dare is a dare. Blackstar you're first.

Blackstar: that sounds łike a girls job!

Soul: well it's directed to you.

Blackstar: -puts on bikini- then I will do it! -runs outside- UNICORNS! RAAAAINBOOOOWS!

Tsuabki: I don't think we should do this... I don't want to hurt you...

Sugar: yes I don't want you to hurt me either... Well lets start then... Ehhhh -stands in starting stance-

Tsuabki: I apologize in advance...

-5minutes later-

Maka: well atleast she knew she was going to loose,

Patty: lets poke her with a stick!

Maka: No lets just keep going. Crona, medusa is your mother. You invite her over.

Crona: wh–why! She's mean...

Maka: you have to, it's the dare.

Crona: ...how will I talk to her...

Liz: here use my phone -takes out her cell-

Crona: oh...okay.. -dials medusa- lady medusa?... Yes ... Okay ... Can you come and see me please ... The address is uh... Okay ...

Crona: she's coming..

Liz: yeah yeah creepy snake lady's coming to get you, now Maka it's mall time!

Maka: oh yes, lets go.

Soul: wait! The Popsicle Maka.

Maka: eh I thought everyone would forget that. I guess I have to... -Runs off to kitchen-

-comes back-

Maka: *taking An unwrapped Popsicle, she slid it into her mouth slowly. Taking it out of her mouth she licked it slow and suggestive.* how was that?

Soul: ...

Tsuabki: ...

Patty: ...

Liz: alright enough with the erotic Popsicle scenes, lets go! -drags Maka out-

Soul: well that was... Cool.

-Blackstar returns-

Blackstar: what'd I miss?

Soul: you're to young to know.

Tsuabki: hehe, you didn't miss a thing.

Blackstar: why is crazy Sugar passed out on the floor?

Tsuabki: oh yes you left beforehand. We had a fight as a dare, it was well matched at first but she seemed tired after a few minutes and I beat her quickly.

Blackstar: well good, she's insane. *THWACK*

Sugar: yes and I'm also awake now. Where's Kid?

Soul: he texted awhile ago saying he accidentally got his hair set on fire when Crona freaked out and it was un symmetric and then a bunch of other stuff about how he's garbage.

Crona: I'm sorry... It was my fault... I knocked a candle over and it got on Kid.

Patty: he must've been going nuts!

Crona: no... He stayed calm and said he'd deal with it after we got back...

Sugar: awwwww he ignored extreme OCD for you, how sweet!

*knock*knock*

Crona: Ah! She's here... -hides behind sugar-

Soul: oh great.

Sugar: uhhhhhh who is here?

Crona: lady Medusa is here...

Sugar: oh dear...

Medusa: I'm not that bad am I?

Everyone: AHHH!

Medusa: the door was unlocked. Now answer my question.

Tsuabki: no, you are not that bad.

Blackstar: yeah you only made Crona scared of everything in the world and made him a killing machine and go insane. Not bad at all.

Tsuabki: hold your tongue! It's rude to say such things...

Medusa: yes little blue haired boy do hold your tongue before I have to take it.

Blackstar: I'm not afraid of you!

Medusa: -brings out a snake-

Blackstar: B-back of psycho!

Medusa: well it seems I'm unwanted here. I'll leave for now, but I'll be back little boy.

oh lawd for he Popsicle thing I did not know what to do so I asked my good friend to help and she sent me that paragraph O.o anyways, oh dear that Sugar vs. Tsuabki oh dear oh dear oh dear... You scare me ^_^ aaaalso, I have like a lot of dares backed up, but I promise I WILL do all dares sent in.~xoxo~Sugar

PS: A message from my helperhello guys I will be helping Sugar dear here, as she is backed up with dares. So, as a member of the sugar court, I am pleased to welcome myself! I hope you all enjoy my helping! +Queen S's Joker+


	9. Sugar has left us

Welcome, to Soul Eater truth or dare! With Maka, Soul, Kid, black star, tsuabki, patty&liz, Crona, and the wonderful Sugar!(me.) alright, let's get started!

Sugar: hello my dears! You are all looking wonderful this day, I just know it! But, I'm sorry to say I am no longer accepting dares -sigh- yes I know it's sad but all good things must come to an end. I still have a huge amount of dares left over so expect more chapters, but when they run out it is done! I've had a lot of fun with the dares and look forward to doing something like this again, so if you have another series I know of that you'd like to see do a truth or dare series then send me something telling me what it is!

Soul: you talk to much.

Sugar: *WHACK* so do you. Okay let's get started. Liz and Maka just returned, so first lets continue the previous dare. Everyone tell Maka what you think of her new clothes.

Blackstar: you look like a girl going into the place Tsuabki said I'm to young to go to!

Soul: that's a club and you are to young.

Blackstar: well why do you get to go!

Sugar: *WHACK*WHACK* stop arguing its annoying. Maka I think the clothes are a little... Mature...

Tsuabki: they make you look much older..

Kid: I agree you look considerably older.

Crona: please don't sit down like that... When you sit down I can see up your skirt...

Maka: Oh! Sorry... Heh... Its all a little much.

Liz: psshhhtt it's not enough. Maka is wearing a short gray mini skirt with a deep cut violet top and matching stilettos. Her hair is to stay up in a bun.

Patty: she looks great!

Sugar: eh... Are all the rest of the clothes rivaling this?

Liz: Yep!

Sugar: oh dear... Lets just read the rest of the dares please my dears. Kid since you just got back how about you read the dares my Angel?

Kid:time for the dares! Soul-put ice in you pants, shirt, and shoes and let them melt (won't stop doing weird dares until Sugar says so!) Maka-go outside and hug a random  
person for 5 minutes, DO NOT let go! Patty-put toliet paper on the end of your shoe Liz-eat an ice cream cone without using your hands. (I suggest you use your feet.) Kid-name all Snow White's seven dwarfs in 30 seconds, if you don't  
complete it, then let the others write their names on your arms, legs, chest, and face. (And no, NOT SYMMETRICALLY!) Black*star-get up, pound your chest and  
do a tarzan shout. Tsubaki-have someone write the name of your first crush on you forehead in marker. (Can be permanent if the person who writes it wants to. Crona-tell everyone your ticklish spot is and let them tickle you.

Sugar: oh my! I think Soul has had quite the punishment, this will be his final punishment! But he still has to do this one.

Soul: your evil ya know that right.

Sugar: shush and go get ice.

Soul: -goes to kitchen and gets ice- ah it's cold -puts ice all over himself-

Sugar: wow I had no idea Soul please tell me more about is new discovery.

Soul: harsh.

Sugar: Yes Yes I know I'm evil, harsh, crazy, and all those things. Maaaakaaaa go outside and hug someone for five minutes!

Maka: I'll scare them in this outfit!

Sugar: no I think they'll like it depending on who you hug. Now  
Gooooooo

-Maka leaves-

Patty: okay now the toilet paper dare. Your readers have a weird sense of humor Miss Sugar! -goes into bathroom- -comes out with toilet paper stuck to her shoe- very very weird. This Is gross!

Liz: now my ice cream dare. I'll use my feet to hold the cone as suggested. -goes to get ice cream- Patty is right.

-a few minutes later-

Sugar: you finished that really quick!

Liz: yeah. Now I doubt that Kid can name the seven dwarfs, so I'm waiting for the mental breakdown.

Kid: I can so! Get ready to count my time... Go! Well.. Happy. Sleepy...

Blackstar: 25, 24, 23,

Kid: dopey...? Trashy? Dwarfy?

Blackstar: 17, 16, 15,

Kid: Snow White? She was rather short, she could be a dwarf...?

Blackstar: no she couldn't be, she's a princess. 8, 7, 6,

Kid: I'm never going to be able to guess all these in six seconds, it's impossible!

Blackstar: 1. You have no more time left anyway! I get to wrote my name first!

Joker: I find the entire story quite perverse and horrid to be perfectly honest.

Everyone: who the hell are you!?

Joker: my, my, my. It seems you all don't pay attention in the slightest. I've been laying here ( on the table ) in front of you for exactly 47 seconds. I am Sugars joker. ma'dam had to leave so ill be hosting for now.

Kid: what do you mean you find the story perverse and horrible?

Joker: just exactly that. A young girl, who runs from her mother. No older than the age of fifteen, she runs to the forest where she begins hallucinating about trees. She then breaks into someone's home, where after she stays with these complete strangers, older men no less. Oh don't be bothered by this, continue your coloring, though your blue haired friend seems to have already begun.

Kid: -looks down- You've already written your name?! It looks terrible! Do it on the other side please!

Blackstar: no that's not the dare! No symmetry!

Kid: this is murder!

-everyone goes over to kid and attempts to write their names-

Kid: -starts breakdown- now I am soiled garbage! Scum!

Joker: foolish boy, stop whining.

Kid: never! I am complete garbage, I should be thrown away! I have 3 names on one arm and 4 on the other!

Joker: you are drastically mistaken, you have five names on your right arm clearly written and three on your left.

Kid: this can't be! -reads what is written- 'Maka A' 'Black*Star'  
'Lizzy' 'Sou|' and the last signature written in dark red 'The Queens Joker'.

Kid: you are Terrible.

Blackstar: enough with the common people, it's gods dare time! -stands up and does the Tarzan pound- UHHHH!

-everyone laughs-

Tsuabki: I guess it's my turn, I will use the marker I wrote on Kids arm with... -leaves to a mirror- -comes back with a forehead reading 'Black*Star' In small letters-

Patty: AWWW look Blackstar is blushing!

Blackstar: God does not blush! -blushes deeper-

Joker: I believe it's that shy little girls turn.

Kid: (finished breakdown) for the love of death, he's not a girl.

Joker: wearing a dress? I think someone is a little gender confused. Any who, go little boy.

Crona: I don't really know how to deal with gender... But I'm... I'm ticklish on my neck I think... *Ragnarok appears from behind* he goes into a fit of laughter when you tickle his neck! The little twit will pass out from laughter.

Kid: -devious smile-

Everyone: -devious smile- -approaches Crona-

Crona: oh no...ragnarok... That was mean... Ah! Ahahaha! Hahahahaha! St-Stop it! Ehehehehe! S-stop!

-everyone stops-

Kid: you look like a tomato

Crona: that was strange...

Joker: you all are very amusing, I shall work to find the next dares.

Tsuabki: oh yes, where did Miss Sugar go exactly?

Joker: she went to visit an old friend, tristen or something of the sort. I never really bothered with names. Any who, goodbye for now children readers.

oh my, hello all. I'm terribly sorry Sugar had to leave momentarily but you shall all be accompanied by me! Mean old sugar said no more dares, but really she's looking for a dare that tops them all off. If you think you have the most dominating dare, send it in! +Queen S's Joker+


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome, to Soul Eater truth or dare! With Maka, Soul, Kid, black star, tsuabki, patty&liz, Crona, and the wonderful joker. alright, let's get started!

Joker: do you all welcome the readers every time? What a bore! No welcomes today, we'll just get to the dares. I shall read them as I haven't been here. 'Have Patty and Stein torture Blackstar with any tools and techniques they want  
(btw i might be a little sadistic)  
Someone: (Not Black star) lay out tsubaki's unconscious body and sleeping  
beauty kiss her!  
Black star:Go outside, find a random person, stroke them and say "I'm sorry to  
hear about your HIV"  
Kid: go to Ouran academy, fumizuki academy, and Youkai academy, and bring back  
one person from each school (Sugar, just look up the schools and pick random  
characters)  
Patty: Make a tinfoil sword, get on your giraffe's back (He won't mind) and  
shout "FOR NARNIA!"'

Joker: oh my, these people are out of their bloody minds! Ehehehehe how wonderful!

Patty: stein says he's on his way and he's bringing his tools!

Blackstar: Tsuabki don't let them torture me!

Joker: don't you want to surpass the gods, little boy? You must endure slight pain before hand If you expect to do such a thing.

Blackstar: you're right... I will surpass god!

Stein: that's nice, now lets go in the other room for a second so Patty and I can 'talk' to you.

Blackstar: yes! This is what I have to do.

Maka: joker, how did you just do that? You so easily convinced Blackstar to go get tortured. How?

Joker: it's a talent of mine M'dear. A blessing and a curse.

Tsuabki: wait, when did I become un conscience? I was never.

Joker: well to be Perfectly fair my dear, you often said that a dare was a dare and you must do it. So wouldn't it be your pure obligation to bring yourself to consider bringing an un conscience mind on your own?

Tsuabki: I guess your right, but I couldn't do it to myself. Maka could you help please?

Maka: *MAKA-CHOP!*

Maka: that really is a horrible talent to have.. Soul could you do the dare?

Soul: sure. -does the sleeping beauty kiss-

-Blackstar comes back-

Liz: why are both your arms red?

Patty: stein said it'd look better.

Stein: I may have gotten carried away.

Blackstar: that was scary!

Joker: yes, now go apologize to a nice girl outside about her HIV.

-outside-

Blackstar: -walks up to a random girl and strokes her arm- I'm sorry to hear about your HIV.

Girl: What the hell! How did you know?!

Blackstar: your mother told me.

Girl: mommy!

-Blackstar runs back inside-

Blackstar: that was fun!

Kid: Mm now I must go to these highschools. -leaves-

Patty: Yay! I already have a tinfoil sword, so time to ride my giraffe! -gets on giraffe- For Narnia!

Joker: what a strange child. I didn't even have to persuade her...

Patty: Yaaaay! Me and my giraffe will win this war! Yaaaaaaaaay!

Kid: I'm back, and I brought along Kyoya here from Ouran HighSchool, Hideyoshi from Fumizuki academy, and Moka from Yokai academy.

Joker: nice choices, any reason towards them?

Kid: yes. Kyoya is very respectable, and was most willing to come. Hideyoshi has a little issue with gender, as he is mistaken for a girl often, like Crona has problems with gender. Moka, there is no reason.

Maka: Nice.

Joker: quite. Now, sugar called recently and she will be coming back for the next round of dares. She's like to assure the readers that if a dare was sent in and hasn't been done yet, then it will be done soon and just hasn't been around yet. Thank you all, and see you next chapter.

my dear Sugar would like to tell her readers, that though some dares haven't Been done then they will be done in the coming chapters. Her and I both promise all of your dares and truths will be done. Much regards, +Queen S's Joker+


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome, to Soul Eater truth or dare! With Maka, Soul, Kid, black star, tsuabki, patty&liz, Crona, and the wonderful joker. alright, let's get started!

Joker: hello. See, I'm warming up to this welcoming thing. Alright, straight to the dares. I'll let that little boy with the stripes on his head do them.

Kid: ...

Liz: ignore it.

Patty: oh no

Liz: it's okay Kid.

Kid:... The dares. The dares: 'I dare maka an soul to make-out in front of spirit -Anime Freak426  
Make blackstar lick souls toes.  
Dares: 1) Kid or BlackStar has to make out with Maka for 2 minutes while Soul  
watches. Soul then gets to beat up that person. Whichever person did not make  
out with Maka has to announce to the world that they are chicken. 2) Maka:  
seduce Soul. 3) BlackStar: admit you will never surpass the gods. 4) Kid:  
admit you are asymmetrical without freaking out. If you do freak out, you are  
stuck in an asymmetrical room for a week. 5) Maka: chop Excalibur and Spirit.  
6) Everyone: dance to "Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream!"  
Truths: 1) Everyone: what is your favorite color? —MEIA'

Kid: -quietly rolls into emo corner-

Maka: do I really have to call papa?

Soul: out of all that, that's what you heard?

Maka: yes. I can't call him and tell him to come!

Soul: I just texted him.

Maka: are you really comfortable with this?!

Soul: yeah.

Joker: in the meantime, let us continue.

Blackstar: that's gross!

Soul: agreed.

Joker: a dare is a dare as your young sleeping friend would say.

Blackstar: she's not sleeping, she's passed out! Now I'm going to get this over with! -leans over and does dare-

Blackstar: I'm going to boil my tongue now.

Maka: I don't like this next dare! Why do all of your readers want me to kiss people?!

Soul: who wouldn't want to?

Maka: no time for that. Okay who wants to kiss me.

Blackstar: I'll be Maka-chopped!

Kid: I would rather not.

Soul: well one of you has to

Blackstar: well she has to swear not to Maka-Chop me!

Maka: yeah yeah I promise.

Blackstar: okay... -starts to kiss Maka-

Joker: oh my, the little silver haired boy has turned bright red with anger. How humorous.

Soul: ...

Joker: oh do unclench your fists little boy, you look terribly angry and threatening that way.

-2 minutes passed-

Soul: -tears Blackstar off of Maka- No more.

Blackstar: that was nice.

Soul: -beats him senseless-

Kid: I am a chicken!

Maka: well Papa still isn't here so we should keep going.

Liz: why do you say that, because of the next dare?

Maka: -blush- no...

Soul: yeah let's do the next dare.

Maka: okay. *crawls over to where soul's sitting* hehehe. -crawls farther up so she's hovering over him-

Soul: mh.

Maka: *goes even further up and breaths souls name* -lowers down she's barely touching him-

Spirit: Maka!

Soul: -kisses Maka-

Spirit: MAKA?!

Patty: Ehehehehe Dramaaaa

Joker: quite. Two birds with one stone could be said for such a situation.

Spirit: MAKA COME GIVE PAPA A HUG

Maka: no. Now you can go. Blackstar it's your turn.

Spirit: DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE! -sobs uncontrollably-

Maka: Out!

-spirit leaves-

Blackstar: you expect me to lie?!

Tsuabki: -awake now- just say it Blackstar.

Blackstar: okay... There is a little bit of a possibility... That I won't surpass the gods..

Patty: I knew it!

Liz: we all knew it. Kid, your turn.

Kid: ...I... Am... Asymmetric...

Maka: Kid, your turning red!

Patty: Kid is a tomato!

Crona: Kid, are you alright?

Soul: is he breathing?

Crona: I think so...

-kid passes out-

Crona: oh...I'm sorry... I was wrong...

Joker: I'm quite sure that the little striped child is un conscience. Well, at least he did not loose control. He fulfilled his dare.

Maka: true, he didn't freak out at all. He just passed out. Well now I have to chop Excalibur and Papa, that will be easy. Papa! I know you're outside the door, come in!

-spirit comes back in-

Spirit: have you come to your senses to love your papa?!

Maka: MAKA-CHOP! Now leave.

Spirit: Ow! I'll leave for now...! -leaves-

Blackstar: Excalibur!

Excalibur: fool! Did you all know my legend begins in th-

Maka: MAKA-CHOP! That was fun. Now time to dance.

Liz: Kid, get up. We're playin your song.

Kid: MY SONG!

Maka: *Plays song*

-everyone starts to dance-

*after the song*

Kid: I feel better now. Truth time! Everyone's favorite colors, mind would be... Dark blue.

Joker: what an odd color, is there a particular reason, small paranoid child?

Kid: it's the color of Crona's eyes when he's happy.

Joker:... No further press.

Maka: mine is purple!

Soul: I think mines green.

Tsuabki: I like yellow.

Liz: Red for me.

Patty: I like the color rainbow!

Joker: that's a wonderful color little girl!

Crona: I don't know what my favorite color is...

Joker: what color do you prefer to see over most?

Crona: gray?

Joker: a less depressing color my dear?

Crona: ...orange is nice...

Sugar: Greetings my loves! I'm back!

Tsuabki: welcome back .

Sugar: Thank you dear!

Joker: well you are late. We are closing.

Sugar: such a bore you are Joker. Goodbye my dears, one more chapter left! *WHACK*

Joker: that was unnecessary, and now my hat has fallen.

Id love to stay and chat but Joker gets violent when I knock Jokers hat off o.O gotta go!


End file.
